Arabella Riddle
by Jinxx Radke
Summary: He and his family left me. They will pay. And those who took me away from my family. ADOPTED.
1. Missing

**Disclaimer: All this work belongs to Stephanie Meyer and J.K Rowling. I just own the plot.**

Down here, love wasn't meant to be  
>It wasn't meant to be for me<br>Down here, love wasn't meant to be  
>It wasn't meant to be for me<br>(all is vanity, underneath the sun, all is vanity)

**Song: Missing By Flyleaf**

"Bella, we're leaving."

I took a deep breath. This was an acceptable option. I thought I was prepared. But Istill had to ask.

"Why now? Another year-" he interupted me.

"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."

His answer confused me. I thought the point of leaving was to let his family live in did we have to leave if they were going? I stared at him, trying to understand what he meant.

His eyes turned from the bright to charcol black.**(And I saw that in Breaking Dawn everyone's eyes.)**I jolted back in surprise by the sudden mood change. Then I saw a flash, then pain in my neck, then darkness.

I opened my eyes to my name being called. I felt something warm coating my neck, I put my hand to my neck - wincing a little - to see my hand crimson red.

Not trying to pass out, I breathe in through my mouth and out through my nose. I tried to call back, but nothing came from my lips.

I tried again and again, but nothing came out. And then inhaled through my nose, smelling the blood, then blackness.

* * *

><p>I felt myself shifting. I opened my eyes to see Sam.<p>

Then my heart broke. Sam was a year older than me. We were like best friends or more like brother and sister. When I moved up here, I went to see Sam - who has been already missing for two weeks. When he came back he was different. I went to see when he told we couldn't be friends anymore. That was the last I saw him.

He still looked the same as the last time I saw him. He has long, rounded muscles, a very deep voice, an older face, copper skin, cropped black hair and brown eyes. And seems be quite tall, around 6'6". And has a large tattoo on his upper right arm.

"Sam?" I whispered.

"Shh... Were almost there." his voice broke a little.

"I missed you." I whispered.

I felt hot and wet drop on my face. I looked up and saw Sam with tears rolling down his face. I reached up and wiped the tears rom his face. I also notice that we stopped walking.

"Keep going Sam,you can talk to me later. Charlie is probably worried. Sam?"

Then blackness.


	2. A Strange Dream

**Disclaimer: All this work belongs to Stephanie Meyer and J.K Rowling. I just own the plot.**

I'm about to lose my mind  
>you've been gone for so long<br>I'm running out of time  
>I need a doctor<br>call me a doctor  
>I need a doctor, doctor<br>to bring me back to life  
>bring me back to life<br>bring me back to life

(I need a doctor, doctor  
>to bring me back to life)<p>

**Song: I need a doctor By Eminem**

**Chapter: Strange Dreams**

**BPOV**

_**Dream**_

_'Tom, look it's her first steps!' Cecilia said excitedly._

_Cecilia Riddle nee Levski was watching her daughter Arabella Alex Levski Riddle. Cecilia the sister of Alexei Levski. She was 5'4, long blond pin straight hair, heart -shaped face, electric green eyes, 23 years old and a mother._

_'I see dear.' said Tom Riddle._

_The one year old ealk to her sippy cup for a victory prize then held out her arms for bedtime. And her mother would sing her a song goodnight._

_I sense there's something in the wind  
>That seems like tragedy's at hand<br>And though I'd like to stand by him  
>Can't shake this feeling that I have<br>The worst is just around the bend_

_And does he notice my feelings for him?  
>And will he see how much he means to me?<br>I think it's not to be_

_What will become of my dear friend?  
>Where will his actions lead us then?<br>Although I'd like to join the crowd  
>In their enthusiastic cloud<br>Try as I may, it doesn't last_

_And will we ever end up together?  
>no, I think not, it's never to become<br>For I am not the one_

_Tom was sleeping peacefuly until a house-elf woke him._

_'Yes Flappy' he asked as he recognized the house-elf._

_Flappy had really lived up to her name as she had really large ears. She was also wearing a really nice pillowcase and is the most favorite of all the house-elves._

_'There are people in the manor, Sir.' she said._

_Tom was about to reply' but a scream came the baby's and Tom had his wand in hand and out of bed faster then you could say "Quidditch"._

* * *

><p>Then Bella woke up in the hospital with Charlie sleeping on the chair next to her.<p>

And Bella thought 'What a strange dream.'

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Sally's Song By Amy Lee<strong>


	3. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

I am taking a break on my 'Arabella Riddle' story to take time on my 'A Look Into The Future" story.


	4. Adoption

I'm sorry I cannot finish this story, and I am willing to put this story up for adoption only to someone who can write it better than I can. Please PM me. I WILL NOT LOOK IN THE REVIEWS. And if this story is not adopted by December 31, 2013, it will be deleted and no one can adopt it.


	5. Adopted

As you all know I put I've just put my Arabella Riddle story up for adoption and someone adopted.

Pen Name: RockaRosalie

Link: u/4214718/RockaRosalie

The story will be up when she post it.


	6. Stop SOPA

Sign this petition, we NEED to get 100,000 signatures by the end of March 19, 2014. Otherwise FanFiction and other fiction sites WILL be shut down.

**Link:** petitions . whitehouse . gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr


End file.
